


Style

by AnonymousWatermelon13



Category: Marthe Woertman - Fandom, Original Work, Watermelons - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Music, LGBTQ Character, Marth Watermelon, Marth Woertman - Freeform, Marth Wubbles, Marthe Watermelon, Marthe Woertman - Freeform, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Song: Style (Taylor Swift), Useless Lesbians, midnight drives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousWatermelon13/pseuds/AnonymousWatermelon13
Summary: And I wrote another one. This time I was on Tiktok and I saw an edit for Style by Taylor Swift, my brain immediately went, "Oh my word what if you replace Harry with Marth" and well this happened. Hope you enjoy it.Marth and YN are ex's that keep managing to find each other again. Falling in love over and over, having midnight drives, subtle suggestive hits at certain activities, and falling almost perfectly into the stereotypical bad girl, good girl stereotype, they never go out of Style.My apologies to Marth again for featuring her as a character again. We need more lesbian content and well what better inspiration, icon and stunning human being to use then miss Marthe Woertman so ahh yeah, hope you don't mind.
Relationships: Marthe Woertman / Original female character(s)





	Style

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marth Woertman](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Marth+Woertman).



I shivered pulling my duvet closer to me as waiting for my next episode on Netflix to start when my phone started to buzz. Who on earth was messaging me at this time? It was midnight and the only reason I was awake was that I had stayed up watching this new series I had discovered yesterday and I was rather obsessed with it. I dropped my phone when I saw who it was. Marth... hesitantly I clicked on her text curious as to why all of a sudden she was texting me, we hadn't spoken in so long. Which hurt, but I wasn't going to chase after her if she didn't want me.

**Fetching you, be there in 10. Wear something warm, I know how cold you get, and pack some clothes.**

I hated myself for how quickly I threw my duvet off and rushed to get in the shower and change into something that wasn't my old pajamas. It was Marth though... and no matter how hard I tried we just kept coming back to each other. Over and over again.

I threw some clothes in a bag and quickly got changed. I didn't want her to know that I questioned my outfit a million times before finally deciding on one of my favorite mini skirts, which I might have only just vaguely remembered used to drive her crazy. Some thick winter stockings, I was freezing and I was snowing outside, my new black heeled high boots a cute knitted woolen polo neck over a particularly tight lacy brassiere I had bought from Victoria Secret the other day. You could never be too prepared. My favorite white woolen oversized knitted scarf and my leather jacket, the one coincidentally just happened to be the one Marth had given me for our anniversary.

I walked out to my apartment and there she was, pulling up, no headlights. She pulled up to the curb looking like she was straight out of a Vogue photoshoot. It was midnight for crying out loud how did she always look so perfect? I know I should just tell her to leave, I knew exactly where this was going to lead, we can't just keep going round and round. But that didn't stop me from walking to the car, from opening the backseat door, throwing in my oversized handbag with my clothes for the next few days, from walking to the other side and getting into the passenger seat. This was going to be a long drive, but where it was going to end, in burning flames or paradise?

No matter how much I asked Marth refused to tell me where we were going, just saying it was a surprise and to wait. I hate awkward silences and I didn't even know where to start trying to talk to Marth so we just sat in silence the radio playing quietly in the background. I knew Marth would talk eventually, and that we were both stubborn so she was probably waiting for us to get to wherever it was that she had planned to do so.

I couldn't help myself and kept glancing over at her, she looked so handsome, there was this glint in her eye. Maybe it was just the streetlights bouncing off them but I think it was something more, it was this James Dean look, this 1950's bad boy cliche movie heartthrob embodiment. I supposed she currently embodied every fanfiction stope, her long dark brown hair slicked back, white T-shirt, the ever-present "bad boy" vibe, picking her girl up at midnight with no headlights. No matter what happened I would always be her girl. And there I was, fitting the stereotype with her, red lipstick, my tight little mini skirt, the good girl faith but she loved it and I loved her. We fit, despite everything and all that we had been through we fit. Every time we went crashing down we came back, every time. We never go out of style.

It seems I wasn't the only one who was having trouble keeping my eyes on the road. I caught Marth sneakily trying to look at me too. There was a slight blush that coated her cheeks when I caught her but she just shook her head, her hair falling in her face, she took her hand off the wheel where she to swipe it out of her face but instead of putting it back like, I suspected her to she reached over and laid it on my upper thigh. The heat from her hand going all the way through my stockings and I could feel my entire body erupted in goosebumps. Marth didn't say anything, but I saw the little smirk, she knew exactly what she was doing and if to further prove my point I felt her thumb start making soft little circles. My heart rate sped up, but at the same time I felt calmer, I had missed her, I had missed her presence, this was her little way of telling me she missed me too.

It would only be much later when YN and Marth had arrived at their surprise location, wrapped up in each other and the bedsheets that Marth would lean down gently kissing YN, down her neck, burying her face there, whispering to YN how much Marth had missed her, that she loved her and wanted YN back again. It was at this moment that YN gently pulled at Marth's neck herself, trying to raise Marth's face so YN could kiss her girl and tell her how she would always be Marth's. Tell Marth that she missed her too, and she loved her more than anything.

**No matter how much Marth and YN went crashing down they would always come back, every time, they never would go out of style...**


End file.
